Mistletoe
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: It's that time of year again! And the Hosts are preparing for a Christmas party. But what happens to poor Haruhi when the twins get ahold of some mistletoe? R&R plz! ::One-shot; Hikaru&Kaoru/Haruhi::


**~*~ Mistletoe ~*~**

"Hey, Hikaru, look at what I found." Kaoru nudged his twin in the shoulder; smirking as he pulled out a green plant tied with a neat red bow from a box full of Christmas ornaments.

The Host Club was in the third music room, getting ready for their Christmas Extravaganza, and the twins were in charge of decoration. Although most of the major elements such as chandeliers, light setting, table arrangement, and Christmas tree placing had already been finished by hired workers, the small things like tinsel, wreathes, tree decorating, and of course mistletoe, had yet to be put up.

A devious grin spread across Hikaru's face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kaoru smiled as he held his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, "Hmmm, are you thinking that we should play a new game?"

They slowly turned to face each other, a sly grin growing on their faces. "Let's play the 'Kiss-Haruhi-Underneath-the-Mistletoe' Game!" They said to their other's face with one thumb up.

The twins' eyes drifted around the room, looking for a certain brunet. They finally spotted her wrapping presents that the club would later give to their guests at the party. The twins slid over to Haruhi, one on each side – Kaoru on her left, Hikaru on her right – as they wrapped their arms around her neck. "Haruhiii!" The red-headed twins chorused together.

"Not now you guys, I'm busy." The girl retorted in her usual monotone voice.

"We know," Hikaru said smoothly. "But—"

Kaoru continued, "We were wondering if—"

"You like holiday traditions." They finished, both of their heads cocked slightly to the side in a questioning manner.

Haruhi shrugged, "I guess; why?" Her brown eyes concentrated on the present she was wrapping.

"Because we—" Hikaru began, pulling Haruhi closer, surprising her and causing her to look up.

Kaoru did the same and easily picked up where his brother left off, "Have a special tradition—"

"We want to share with you." Hikaru ended. As he finished the sentence, Hikaru's right hand and Kaoru's left, shot over all three of their heads, and clasped between their hands was a green plant tied together neatly with a red bow.

"Mistletoe!" They shouted together, grinning their famous Cheshire-cat grins. "You know what that means…" They whispered in her ear, their warm breath making her face feel hot. With that, the two red heads leaned forward and kissed Haruhi on either cheek, causing her to blush with embarrassment.

"Aww, Haruhi," Honey remarked with a smile as he watched from Mori's shoulders (since they were helping to put up the wreathes). "you look so cute when you blush!" Making the girl's red face turn even redder.

Tamaki, who was signing invitations with Kyoya, had turned his head after hearing Hikaru and Kaoru shout "Mistletoe!" in time to see the two devils smooching his 'daughter.' "GAAAAHH!! What do you two ruffians think you're doing?! Stop harassing my little girl!" He screamed in alarm; pulling at his blond hair. "Mommy! Tell those conniving twins to get their filthy lips off our innocent Haruhi!!" The blond whined to Kyoya.

The bespectacled teen meerly rolled his eyes, "Just shut up Tamaki, you'll only encourage them."

The devils broke away from Haruhi's cheek and slowly turned their heads, deviously grinning. "Why, we're only keeping a holiday tradition," Hikaru said innocently.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" questioned his other. "You even said yourself that tradition is what keeps the holiday spirit alive." The redhead said smugly.

Steam wafted from Tamaki's head as he exploded into another one of his tantrums. "When I said that I didn't say _anything_ about the mistle toe tradition! Neither did I say anything about you two being able to kiss _Harhuhi_! What kind of father do you think I am?!" Tamaki ranted; steam now shooting from his ears as he marched toward the twins (Haruhi was still being hugged between the two). His arms were straight at his side, his back slightly hunched, his hands scrunched into fists and his eyes so narrow they were practically slits.

"Mori, if you would," Kyoya sighed, while pushing on the bridge of his glasses with a finger.

Mori – Honey had climbed off of him by now – said nothing as he approached the fuming king and threw him over his shoulder.

"Mori-sempai, I demand you put me down this instant!" The blond pounded on his back. "I need to teach those two hooligans a lesson!" Tamaki flailed around, but the stoic teen wasn't about to let go.

Hikaru then winked to Kaoru; Kaoru winked back. Passing an evil grin to the struggling king, the twins kissed Haruhi once more after shouting, "Merry Christmas, Haruhi!" Causing Tamaki to go ballistic and Haruhi to blush once again. _Damn rich bastards..._ The brunet thought, but she couldn't help letting a small smile touch her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it was short, but I hope you guys liked it! Remember to review, each one counts! Have Happy Holidays you guys!

~Mariel ^_^


End file.
